


Not about Angels(If Only These Wings Could Fly)

by idkflightya



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkflightya/pseuds/idkflightya
Summary: TW: dystopian themes, past traumaAt the beggining of the 22nd century, the concepts of "hell" and the mortal world merged as pollution made the mortal world virtually inhabitable.What's left of the human race is shunned and disposed of like waste or traded like goods, while the demons reign.Or, I was too high and wrote this in one fricking go. Depending on mood, I might update in a week or two or never again.(Nagisa is 15 and Karma is 14 bc his birthday is in December)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Not about Angels(If Only These Wings Could Fly)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyxela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxela/gifts).



> The world is a wishing machine, always responding and helping to create miracles. But, even the most abundant of resources will run out one day, and the world finally collapsed under the weight of all it's materialistic wants, and the contents(raw magical energy) spilled out of the container. The souls with magic were pulled out of their bodies and joined with the tidal wave that washed over the world. 80% of the human race, 92% of all plants and 78% of all animals were wiped out. the magical energy condensed at the two poles of of the planet, and formed two races- the angels and the demons, with their respective realms, though hell quickly merged with the mortal world as the mortal world couldn't look more inhabitable than it already did.

The boy with flaming red hair handed over the USB under an older man's expectant gaze, and kept his expression neutral as the lower Lord uploaded the files onto his laptop and inspected its contents.

"An excellent job as usual, Akabane," A wild grin split over his features, exposing his sharp vampire-like fangs. "I didn't expect any less from you, so don't disappoint me next time. The money would be deposited in your bank account shortly."

The implication that _this_ would be the last time was so loud in Karma's thoughts, he could almost hear it physically. Nevertheless, he nodded idly, his poker face not once wavering as he left the office and started to head towards his pitifully cramped apartment.

If he didn't have a hit on him before, then he sure as hell did now, and whoever that was tailing him wasn't exactly doing a great job either- passable, but they didn't possess the top-notched skills as expected of an experienced assasin.

They were only amateur.

Just like that, Akabane Karma's gears kicked into overdrive.

He knew from a very young age that he wasn't privileged. No, he had been at the bottom of the social ladder all along, as he was _both_ powerless and without a shred of higher blood- hell, his mother was _human_ and that killed every chance for his situation to get any better.

When he was younger, he'd ask his parents the thousand dollar question: _why_.

The simple answer was what confused him for many many more years, until it clicked in his head that perhaps the society simply didn't want his kind, because the weak were only stepping stones for the strong.

Did it really matter, when he scored impossible full marks in every test he took, when he was still young enough to be at school, when his parents were still _there_ and his life wasn't as miserable as it was? Did it even do anything than to annoy the more privileged kids and their parents?

The answer was plain to see.

Bloodline was all that mattered, where he lived, and Karma should be glad he at least had some demon blood in him, saving him the humiliation of getting shipped out to be sold as a sex slave the moment he turned thirteen.

Such was a world where the privileged drank and partied and bathed in money and power, and the others worked and struggled and starved until they died.

Welp, seemed like he drew the short end of the straw when he signed the contract with that lower Lord bastard, not like he had a choice either- he was living paycheck to paycheck, and had finally used up his late father's savings, meaning that he had no money to pay rent, and no money to pay for food also known as instant ramen.

And instinctively, he refused to starve.

The assassin, though inexperienced, struck true and knocked the wind out of his lungs, leaving his nerves fried and his body paralyzed and rendered useless.

The hitman shifted from where they straddled Karma's hips, leaning down to examine his immobile prey with a small smile on their lips.

Karma just stayed there, pinned under the dead weight with his breath calm and even as he took in the situation, scanning the body above him and noticing a concealed poisoned dagger strapped beneath the stranger's middle school uniform skirt, before he gaze became transfixed and glued to the assassin's eyes.

They were blue, soft azure like the paintings in 21st century, when the skies were still blue and pristine and not tainted red and ashened by pollution.

He froze, his train of thoughts coming to a halt as he felt cool fingers press against the side of his neck.

He blinked. _What_.

"You don't seem scared."

"Uhhhhhhh what?"

"You're currently paralyzed, pinned against the pavement in the middle of a dark and isolated alley, not to mention that you're _both_ weaponless and powerless. I have the upper hand in every foreseeable future, and yet you don't seem fazed?"

Right. He'd already written a script in his head for this, in the five minutes since he left the office.

He let his signature devil-may-care grin creep onto his face. "I dunno. Seems like the perfect stage for an assasination to me- what are _you_ waiting for?"

The blue gaze hardened, and the fingers lingering on his bare skin moved until the assassin's whole palm hovered over his throat, not quite choking him but making the threat clear as day.

"I need information."

Karma smirked internally. "I have information," he confirmed. "The backup files are upstairs saved on my pc though, I can't reach it if you're sitting on me."

The assassin briefly considered, before moving off him completely. "I'm killing you _after_ I get the files, and don't even try to pull off anything funny."

He shrugged. "Fine by me."

The short walk back to his place proved to be uneventful, as the assassin continued to glare not so subtly at him, making sure they were the one in control of the situation.

  
The blue-haired assassin set the laptop on his bed gingerly, like he was scared he might actually break it.

"What's the password?"

"Password."

The blue-haired raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, swiftly entering the required alphabets, the tapping noises echoing around the otherwise silent room.

Karma swallowed nervously as "Welcome" showed on the screen- any moment now…

"Hello there, Stranger-kun," A familiar static voice spoke up as the purple-haired AI obscured the screen. "Why are you poking around on Karma-kun's pc?"

"Ritsu-chan, it's okay." Karma said, hoping that the software his friend Itona coded knew him well enough that this was _definitely_ not okay.

"Nah-uh, Karma-kun," Ritsu poofed out her cheeks. "I don't think so."

With that, she shut down his laptop and forbade it from booting even when the assassin furiously abused the "On" button.

"Wait. Stranger- _kun_?"

"I- _that's_ what you're concerned with? You _knew_ that the… _girl_ would interfere if I got anywhere near your pc- you know what that means right?"

"You want to kill me, is that so Angel-kun?"

The small blue-haired male froze. "How did you-"

"Unfortunately for you, I also know that you're not even a fallen angel- you're a full blooded one with status in Heaven that somehow ended up _here_ to carry out infiltration. And I know that for your superiors, that information is probably worth more than your life."

"So, if you kill me right here right now, that'd be a loss for you too, Angel-kun. Wow, the death threats don't sound so scary now, don't you think?"

For a moment, the only thing the latter could do was to open his mouth, just to shut it again. "Alright, you've got me backed into a corner."

The angel lifted his head to eye him warily. "What do you want?"

"Let's just say, we keep the part where you're allowed to kill me once you've aqquired the needed intelligence, but until then, I get to crash at your place."

"Um, what?" Karma didn't miss the way the other male flushed.

"Relax, I don't bite." He reached out and poked one cherry-red cheek, and was very quickly batted away.

"I am _not_ doing this."

"Ritsu-chan, are you still up?"

"Hai, Karma-kun. It would take approximately 0.06 seconds for the recorded audio of Angel-kun's confession to mysteriously appear on the Secretary's Desktop. Do I have the permission?"

The assassin covered his mouth before he could say anything, before visibly deflating.

"Okay, okay, I get it. _Fine_."

"Sure. And, I need a name to call you by."

"…Call me Ophidian."

"Gotcha, Snakey."

Ophidian scowled, but honestly he was too small to intimidate.

"Ugh, I hate these things," Ophidian complained, practically ripping the skirt off of him as soon as the door was closed behind them and the latch secured properly.

"Why wear it then, if you don't like it?"

"It's easier to get away," the assassin explained. "I could pass off as the opposite gender and pretend to just be at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"Sounds fair."

"It reminds me too much of what my mother used to do to me," he frowned. "She would put me in all kinds of frilly dresses and make up, and she would beat me if I refused to pretend to be her perfect little princess."

He glanced sideways, as if realising for the first time that he wasn't alone. "Sorry, I overshared."

"What, you're scared I might go running around the place at 1 a.m. screaming out your backstory at the top of my lungs? It's not like anyone wants me around enough to talk you know, I'm _half-human_."

"But you wouldn't understand, you're an _angel_."

Ophidian cocked his head to one side from where he stood outside the bathroom door, appearing to be deep in thought. "Aren't there other half-humans like you?"

"Yeah, and I scared them all off. Bunch of cowards and weaklings. I don't respect people that don't deserve it."

"I had Itona, and he was okay- we were best bros back in the days."

The assassin seemed to catch on to the omitted "but he's not here now", and for the sake of Karma's sanity, didn't ask.


End file.
